


[podfic] From The Moon

by erica_schall



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, the living legend, winner of five consecutive World Championships and five straight Grand Prix Finals - was in Yuuri's bed. Yuuri's bumpy, squeaky bed, with the Pokémon stickers peeling off the frame and the unwashed sheets."Smells like you," Victor mumbled, careful and coy.
Yuuri was on the verge of passing out.
-
Or that one time Victor finds out why Yuuri has never let him inside his bedroom because....well, we all know why...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245553) by [butterbeerbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterbeerbitch/pseuds/butterbeerbitch). 



> So, I got up at 3:30 last night to continue working on this podfic because this fic just makes my heart spill over!   
> I may have gone slightly overboard here... Forgive me.  
> Alright, I'm crawling back into my cave now.

  
  
cover art created by [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel) :D

download at Mediafire: [mp3 (36 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5spz5tdioodbmvb/From_The_Moon.mp3) or [m4b (31 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r5i1nbk3bd45x3w/From_The_Moon.m4b)

or download/stream at Box.com: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/e7kmn321z5id8dekvi6590jk5ql8uljm)

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I don't know any Russian, only checked out the pronunciation on an online translation website.
> 
> Translation in order of appearance: sweetie pie, smol pie, sweetie (sugar?), baby, my kitten, beautiful, my love


End file.
